philippagregoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Lacey
Harry Lacey is a main character of Wideacre and is mentioned in The Favored Child and Meridan. Appearance Harry is described as sickly and weak as a child, and inheriting a weak heart from his mother. He was prone to catching colds and often being confined due to his illnesses, which contributed to his fatigue. As an adult, he became taller and fit. He had curly blonde hair and blue eyes with pale complexion. Personality Harry is best known for his gullibility and ignorance. Despite being sent to a prestigious private school and having earned good grades, Harry is very dense and can be easily manipulated. Since childhood, Harry has adored his sister Beatrice but after returning from his studies, Harry develops an infatuation for Beatrice, which makes him ashamed. Initially Harry resisted Beatrice's advances but ultimately his lust for her was too strong for him to ignore. Harry believes he is in love with Beatrice but prefers to stay married to Celia because he loves her as well and it is his duty to stay with her. As a father, Harry is a doting one towards Julia, although Beatrice says Harry would have rejected her if he knew Julia is the product of incest. Due to having been a victim of bulling and beating at school, Harry finds pleasure in pain, making him a masochist. History Harry is the first child and son of the Squire of Wideacre, and Beatrice's older brother. Due to his sickly conditions asa child, Harry was often confined to his room and isolated from others. At age 8, Harry was sent to a private school and visited his family during holidays. At age 15, Harry returned to Wideacre after finishing his studies. Harry becomes infatuated with Beatrice and reacts with jealousy upon seeing her together with Ralph. First he tries to punish Ralph for "spoiling" his sister but then begs Ralph to beat him when Ralph overpowers him. After his father's death,Harry becomes the new Squire. As Beatrice tries to teach him how to run the estate, Harry reconnects withCelia Havering and falls in love with her,leading him to propose marriage and she accepts. To secure control over Harry, Beatrice tells him that he saved her from being raped by Ralph and sets out to seduce him. Harry refuses to give in but is unable to resist his own lust for her. They begin a sexual relationship. Harry marries Celia and they travel with Beatrice for their honeymoon. Harry spends his days with Celia and his nights with Beatrice. Harry is unexpectedly sent back to England and is later informed by Beatrice that Celia is pregnant, unaware that it is Beatrice who is pregnant and Celia is planning to pass the child as her own. After Julia's birth, Harry welcomes his daughter with delight. For a while, Harry withdraws from Beatrice and grows closer to Celia. However when he starts sleeping with Celia to try to conceive a son, Harry is manipulated into resuming sexual relations with Beatrice, impregnating her for a second time. Harry is oblivious that he has two children with Beatrice, and feels some relief when Beatrice marries John MacAndrew. However, Harry is unable to stop lusting for Beatrice. After the birth of heir son Richard, Harry convincesBeatrice to lay with him in the parlor and they are caught by their mother, who faints from shock and shouts "I only came to get my book. Harry, Beatrice, no!". Beatrice secretly overdoses their mother and Harry mourns the death of his mother. Harry is then manipulated by Beatrice to make Julia and Richard joint heirs to Wideacre. Harry's marriage to Celia begins to deteriorate as Harry and Beatrice begin mortgaging the estate and depriving the villagers land to harvest their vegetables and farms. Harry is oblivious to the damage he and Beatrice are causing to the estate, due to having fallen completely under Beatrice's control. When the villagers start to revolt against Wideacre, Harry learns the truth about Beatrice's crimes, including that Julia is Beatrice's daughter (though not that he is her and Richard's father). Harry is taken by Celia with John and the children to leave Wideacre but he dies in route of a heart attack. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Wideacre characters Category:Fictional characters